Black and white
by King-of-losers
Summary: Shinichi do something that make KID 'punish' or maybe making Shinichi learn not to messing with a magician , especially KID. bad grammar , rate-m for.. you know , kaishin , Crow!kai


Hello! Sorry about my fanfic before.. the 'kaito is tired because of?' .. well , it's my fault because I didn't wear the capitalism.. and I'm too lazy .. to correct it.. by the way.. this is my second english story.. it's your choice.. did you all want me to make a drabble or an original story.. I need.. 5 review for updating the story.. review it's my energy.. no matter if that's critic , flame , or something like that -_-..

Disclaimer : .. sorry it's not mine *crying on my pillow*

Warning: kaishin don't like , don't read!. Yaoi .crow!kai

.

.

.

 _10:00 Night , Rooftop tower.._

You all maybe can hear [maybe not] Nakamori-keibu's shout.. from your place :p.. there is a thief running to the roof.. a door open soundless.. and revealing a thief.. who wearing a white tuxedo , a cape [?] , a magician hat and a monocle on his right eye [maybe you all know it was a KID suit]

"Well , hello there.. meitantei" Kaito said on a rooftop .. wearing a KID suit.. stepping forward to Shinichi .. the one who leaning his back on the wall..

"Hello.. KID" Shinichi said.. "Good evening"

"Give up already? Tell me where sherry is.." KID said.. "In your dream.." Shinichi said still leaned on the wall..

"Ow.. come on meitantei.. Anokata is mad at me because of her disappears .. " stepping closer.. and then they were face to face now..

"Don't care.. it's your problem.. not mine" nose to nose..

"Is that so? Isn't my problem was yours? " KID said.. "Yes , that is.. nope , your problem still yours.. "Shinichi said..

"I'll make my problem yours then.." KID said.. on Shinichi's ear..

Shinichi's breath hitched because of that.. "It means.. I'll make you mine.." whispering to Shinichi..

KID licking Shinichi's neck.. "Hurry up.. I still want to sleep on my fluffy bed" Shinichi said.. blushing behind KID's head.. and then, KID biting Shinichi's neck.. "Nn.." Shinichi moaning when KID lick and bit many times ..

"You make a cute sound.. " KID said and opening Shinichi's zipper pant.. "What the!? What the hell did you do!?" ignoring Shinichi's protest.. he pull the pants down ..

"hmm.. you're pretty BIG down here.." KID said.. pulling the boxer down.. and showing a pretty THING well , for KID.. Shinichi's hand accidentally knock off KID's hat.. "You.. why did you do that? You said you aren't want to know my identity" KID dark voice make Shinichi shudder.. [wrong word?]

"I – it's an.. an accident! I did said that , but this is real accident!" Shinichi said panicking ..[of course.. KID using a dark voice , maybe I'll panicking too]

"You need to learn.. not messing with ME.." KID kneeling in front of Shinichi's.. [you know what] , Shinichi still panick.. and didn't do anything about KID.. well , he really need to get LEARN

KID licking Shinichi's head .. "Nn!" Shinichi clasping his hand to his mouth.. to stopping a moaned sounds.. KID lick the 'ball' and bit it .. "Nggh! KI-.. Sto-nn.. " Shinichi got cut off when KID 'accidentally ' bit Shinichi's..

"KID.. you.. didn't like the.. usual.. what's ..wrong.." Shinichi said breathing [of course] "You need to learn Shinichi.. not messing with me" KID said pushing one-finger to the entrance. 'He.. when did he use the lube bottle!? Wait.. where did he get that!?' Shinichi feels the finger-now-covered-lube [wrong word?] circling before pushing it IN

"And what do you mean by that!?"

"You.. need to learn not to messing with me.. it means.. don't ever reveal my identity without my permission.. you know who I am now.. and YOU need to scream my name.. tonight "

"We still on your heist! And maybe you just want to know where sherry is.. like ' tell me! Where sherry is! Or I'll make you pregnant' .. or ' tell me where sherry is or I'll make you die in my arm"

*slick* two-finger .. "Nn! Pull that out! It's uncomfortable ! "

"It IS my plan .. to make you uncomfortable.."

*slick* three-finger..

A tears rolling out from Shinichi's eyes.. "Please.. stop.. it's hurt" Shinichi said .. his leg giving up.. ending with the finger thrusting to deep..

"Akhh!" Shinichi get hurt because of that [poor shinichi.. *crying and wetting my laptop..* my laptop error! Oh no! :p]

The three-finger get pulled out.. "Is that feels nice?" KID said..

"What do you think!?" Shinichi said..

"That is feels nice.." KID said.. pulling Shinichi's leg .. maybe spreading his leg.. so shinichi's leg resting on KID's shoulder.. "Well .. look at that.. your entrance is waiting for me" after saying that , KID pull his pants down revealing a BIG thing..

"Ready? Meitantei? Ready or not.. here I come"

"AKKHH!" maybe you can't hear it.. [of course] Shinichi is yelling and screaming KUROBA KAITO's name.. and KID too of course

After doing THIS and THAT Shinichi fainted.. because of tiredness.. and KID..

"Hello , Haibara .. this is me…. Yes…. yes….no… oh.. how can I forget that you ARE Sherry , it just I found something interesting on here…. Yeah , KID he searching for you…. By the way , Haibara.. can you pick me up on here? I'm to tired…. Yeah , for this night I'm pretty tired… okay , thanks Haibara" KID said in Shinichi' voice..

"Well ,meitantei.. it seems your beautiful world will turn to an ugly world.. behave okay? Oh.. and I appreciate it.. when you screaming my name.." KID said holding Shinichi's hand..

"Sorry , I didn't mean to be like this.. but I have to.. if I didn't do this.. my family will be in danger.. I'm very very sorry.. Kudo Shinichi" KID said kissing Shinichi's finger.. and then he kiss Shinichi's mouth.. and then his forehead.. "I'm sorry"[ too much 'and then']

KID flying through the night sky with his hang-glider.. leaving a fully clothed but sleep Shinichi..

*Kriing..kriing*

"Moshi-moshi" he answer it once he landed on a near rooftop..

"Did you find Sherry? " Anokata said

"I'm sorry boss .. but I didn't find her" KID's answer it with a lie.. but it seems the Anokata trust it and hung up the phone conversation..

"Well , meitantei.. your life is safe.. for now.. this is our secret.. right?" Kid said looking on the sky..

 **Done! Want to continue? Review please.. or want a drabble? It's up to you all! I change my mind! No flame. Already said Kaishin.. didn't like yaoi? Go away!**


End file.
